Ivorystorm
Cat's name and their description in a short sentence. Use this paragraph to give an introduction to the character. Mention family, their Clan, any former groups, and anything else you see fit. This paragraph is optional. Description Appearance : Ivorystorm has pure white fur that repels the light, as it is unnaturally light and shiny. Her fur is long, and she always keeps in well kept, so as to hide her past and appear innocent. She is stunning and beautiful to the sight, and her quiet, sly personality is often thought to be shyness. She has multiple scars across her whole body, but they are carefully hidden from view by her long, thick fur. Sometimes, when she is asleep, her scars will show when her fur moves around. Only when she is soaking wet do all of them appear, as her fur becomes slightly translucent when it is completely waterlogged. : : Her eyes glow vividly, the cloudy blue and yellowish green sharply contrasting each other, especially in dark lighting. Her eyes are large, wide, and innocent looking, as she carefully hides her true emotions and has learned how to put fake ones into the spark of her eyes instead. : : Ivorystorm's body is tough, sturdy, lightweight, and elegant in appearance. Underneath her long fur lies a batch of lean, scarred muscle, packed on from her time heavily training to survive. Three of her legs are long and strong, helping her climb steep inclines and move through any uneven ground with near absolute grace. Her right front leg, especially her shoulder area, sometimes is wrapped with pain, especially when she is nervous or excited, starting on her throat and ending near her girth line. Her tail is long and fluffy, the fur barely hiding the ribbon-like scars near the tail's tip. : : Her paw pads are pale grey and rough to the touch. They have become insensitive to the extreme temperatures from the scars covering the bottoms, from her time training relentlessly, but still can feel most textures and identify them. Her nose is a light pink, with a tinge of orange tones from a bad sunburn she once had. Her claws are long and razor-sharp, but she only has used them for hunting, not fighting yet. She always keeps them sheathed, unless hunting or she feels threatened, so as to not accidentally hurt others when they play and mock fight. Her only visible scar is an "X" sliced across her left paw, given to her by her adoptive father, a rouge, when she tried to run away as an adolescent. Character :: Ivorystorm is hyper-focused, as she is a determined she-cat that has promised herself to never let another cat be forced to suffer how she did. She tries her best to avoid contact with kits but will gain a love for any grey colored ones, as they remind her of her own missing offspring, Snowykit. When meeting new cats of other species, she is mildly cautious, warming up slightly slower than a regular cat would. Despite her caution, she fears little, having been mentally and physically trained by her rouge adoptive father, sometimes to the extent of getting injured because of not having a well-formed fear response. :: :: She is mildly humble, preferring not to admit to any victories or favors, and dislikes being the center of attention. Ivorystorm is quite stern and sometimes appears cruel when judging others, punishing in a way that sharply corrects the behavior. Even though she doesn't try, she sometimes appears intimidating to others until one gets to know her well. If she falls in love with someone, she will become very quiet around them, but never allows herself to tell the cat in question her true feelings. She never is over-talkative but will become snappy sometimes towards them, especially if she feels embarrassed. :: :: Her heartfelt compassion towards others is magnetic, and she always keeps a mild happiness on her features. She will gladly extend help and/or wisdom towards others, though is more likely to refrain if she has just met them. Ivorystorm is very sly and cunning, very similar to her biological sister, Ravenclaw. She tries to avoid climbing, though is quite talented at it, whether being in trees or exploring the cliffs, and she is very graceful naturally. She holds her head high unless she is embarrassed, chin slightly extended outwards to lengthen her features, and has an elegant arch to her back. Her tail seems to never stop moving unless she is hunting. :: :: Though she has a couple unique quirks, her most noticeable is that she will often groom her right shoulder, especially if she is nervous or excited. She feels a mostly mild, but sometimes smart, pain in a jagged area starting at her throat and ending at the lowest part of her girth line on her chest. She has no idea why the pain occurs, but the grooming relieves the discomfort it causes, which is mainly when she becomes nervous or excited. Abilities : Coming Soon Biography Kithood & Adolescence : Coming Soon Adulthood : Coming Soon Lineage : Coming Soon Relationships Family : Coming Soon Friends : Coming Soon Love Interest : Coming Soon Rivals : Coming Soon Peers : Coming Soon Other : Coming Soon Quotes : Coming Soon Images Coming Soon